Let's Make A Movie
by BTRlover17
Summary: Kendall wants to film him and Logan.


**Let's Make A Movie**

**Pairing: Kendall and Logan **

**Summary: Kendall wants to film him and Logan. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognise no matter how much I would love to. I only own my own ideas. **

**This is dedicated to every reader who has favourited, alerted and reviewed any of my fics. You guys are the reason I'm still writing. I hope you all enjoy this; it's taken me over a month to write. **

"You wanna do what?" Logan asked, his voice rising higher than normal.

Kendall couldn't help but chuckle as several fellow pool goers turned to stare at them as the smart boy's outburst rang throughout the pool area.

"I wanna film us." Kendall replied lounging back in his sun lounger, arms crossed idly behind his head. However his eyes remained locked on his lover's face waiting for Logan's response.

It took a while for Logan to respond, a myriad of thoughts and responses floating through his head. He was close to agreeing with Kendall's idea when suddenly a heart wrenching thought planted itself in the forefront of the pale boy's mind. Logan attempted to shake the thought but it was persistent making Logan's heart clench.

The sudden realisation made him gasp, head dropping to hide the tears that had begun to well from Kendall. Kendall's body tensed as he heard Logan gasp, watching as the brunette's head dropped to his chest. Leaning forward on his sun lounger, Kendall placed what was supposed to be a comforting hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, shocked when he felt Logan's body tense under his touch.

Dropping his hand back into his lap, Kendall noticed the small shivers that rocked Logan's frame, small almost inaudible sobs emanating from said boy. Swinging his legs over the edge of the sun lounger, Kendall turned to face his boyfriend. Pressing a finger under Logan's chin, Kendall tiled the smart boy's face up until it met his. The sight that greeted him broke his heart.

Tears ran down Logan's now flushed face, teeth cutting into his quivering bottom lip as he attempted to keep the sobs at bay. The stream of tears flowed harder as Logan took in the concern etched across Kendall's face.

"Logie, baby what's wrong?" Kendall asked, his hand cupping Logan's cheek.

"A...A...Are y...y...you t...t...trying..." Logan started to reply but it was too hard for him to continue.

A strangled sob slipped past Logan's lips as he began to cry harder, drawing the attention of several other Palmwoods' residents. Noticing that people were starting to stare, Kendall wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulders while the other reached under the bend of his knees. Standing from his own sun lounger, Kendall lifted Logan bridal style, the smart boy immediately wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck.

Ignoring the curious glances shot his way; Kendall used his long legs to his advantage as he carried Logan towards the dark green cabanas that lined the pool. Using his foot to kick aside the curtain, Kendall breathed a sigh of relief when he found the cabana empty. Striding towards one of the wicker chairs, Kendall slowly lowered himself into the seat, rearranging Logan so he sat comfortably in his lap.

The smart boy's tears had subsided on the short journey into the cabana but they returned with force as he felt Kendall's thumb stoke across his cheek.

"Logan what's wrong," Kendall asked, tightening the grip on Logan's waist, "Please Logie talk to me."

It was the mixture of worry and desperation in Kendall's voice which finally made Logan turn his gaze towards the blonde. A fresh batch of tears streamed down Logan's face as Kendall's concern washed over him. Kendall continued to stroke Logan's cheek as the pale boy's sobs subsided into hiccups.

Taking note of Kendall's furrowed eyebrows and pursed lips, Logan knew his boyfriend was waiting for an answer. Taking a breath Logan timidly raised his gaze to Kendall's.

"Are you trying to say that it's boring when we make love, that I'm boring?" Logan bit out watching as Kendall's eyes widened.

"No, no, no sex with you is never boring." Kendall replied hand cupping Logan's cheek.

"Am I really that bad in bed?" Logan continued, oblivious to Kendall's response.

Logan brushed his hand against his cheek to swipe at the stray tear that had escaped and was now trickling slowly down his cheek.

"You're amazing, mind blowing in fact. That thing you can do with your tongue, I could come just thinking about it."

Logan could feel a smile tugging at his lips as the blush on his already inflamed cheeks deepened.

"I love you Logan, I really do," Kendall pressed his forehead against Logan's, "I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought it would be something fun for us. Just forget I said anything."

Logan nodded, leaning forward to brush his nose lightly against Kendall's. The blonde smiled at the gesture, closing the remaining distance between them to press his lips against Logan's. Feeling the brunette's hand move to curl around his neck, Kendall smiled into the kiss. Swiping his tongue along Logan's bottom lip, the tall boy let his tongue slide slowly over Logan's as the smaller teen parted his lips.

Kendall's hands slid down from Logan's cheeks to rest against his waist. Giving the soft skin a squeeze, Kendall pulled back when he heard Logan let out a small moan. A soft sated smile spread across Kendall's lips as Logan looped his arms around the taller teen's shoulders.

"Do you wanna go back out?" Kendall asked, jerking his head in the direction of the pool.

"Can we wait for a few minutes; I bet I look like a beetroot." Logan replied.

"You look as beautiful as you always do." Kendall replied chuckling as Logan buried his face in his neck, cheeks colouring once again.

The pair sat in silence for a few moments, Logan's breath tickling Kendall's neck. Even though Logan had agreed to forget Kendall's ridiculous suggestion, the blonde knew it would play on the brunette's mind. Kendall inwardly kicked himself as Logan snuggled deeper into his embrace. How could he have been so stupid to even think of suggesting that to Logan let alone actually doing it? He knew that the smart boy held many insecurities, especially within their relationship.

Many times Logan had voiced his surprise at Kendall choosing him over the various other and in Logan's opinion better looking residents of the Palmwoods'. After each of these outbursts, Kendall would sit Logan down and sometimes spending hours trying to convince Logan that he wasn't going anywhere and that he didn't want anyone else but the pale skinned beauty in front of him. There had even been one desperate time where Kendall had simply carried Logan into their shared room, fucking the genius until he was hoarse and limping.

The image of Logan's face when he asked if he wasn't good enough in bed was now forever ingrained in Kendall's head. The blonde had never felt like a bigger asshole as he did right now. Logan was amazing in the bedroom, especially for somebody supposedly naive and innocent that the smaller boy claimed he was.

There were things that Logan could do with his tongue and his fingers that could drive Kendall over the edge quicker than the tall boy could ever imagine. It was no secret between the couple that Kendall would never find another sensation better than that of Logan's walls clenching around his length as he sheathed himself into the smaller teen's tight body.

The feel of something smooth and plump skimming across his cheek broke Kendall out of his thoughts. Tearing his gaze from where it rested on the cabana curtain, Kendall was greeted by two shining brown orbs that he knew very well. The soft content smile that always seemed to spread across Logan's face when he was in Kendall's presence was now tilting the brunette's lips up.

Leaning forward, Kendall pressed a kiss to Logan's cheek returning his lover's earlier gesture. The pale boy giggled as Kendall's lips travelled downwards, peppering light kisses along the length of Logan's jaw.

"Kendall stop." Logan shrieked as the blonde's fingers began to dance along his sides. Said boy just smirked, doubling his efforts.

Soon enough the small space was filled with laughter and shrieks of protest. Kendall chuckled as Logan squirmed in his lap, a carefree smile spread across the genius' face. Sliding his fingers down Logan's sides, Kendall played with the hem of Logan's shirt before sliding his hands up and under the material. The blonde's movements slowed as his fingers dance over the silky smooth skin of Logan's stomach.

Times seemed to slow down as Kendall's movements changed from small tickles to soft caresses, the taller teen's long fingers tracing each defined line of Loan's abs. Logan's giggles turned into whimpers as he shifted on Kendall's lap.

"K...K...Kendall stop please, I'm begging you." Logan squirmed, a small breathy moan slipping past his now parted lips.

Feeling a bolt of arousal rush through his body, Kendall unwillingly pulled his hands away from Logan's stomach. Both boys' let out breathy chuckles; Kendall's hands slipping out from under Logan's shirt.

"Ready?" asked Kendall, smiling as Logan nodded.

The smart boy was quick to jump off of Kendall's lap, holding a hand out to help the taller teen up. Kendall was quick to lace their fingers, pressing a quick kiss to Logan's temple before leading the way out of the cabana. Pushing the curtain aside, Kendall paused for a moment casting a glance around the pool area. A few of the pool goers from earlier had gone, leaving the pool area emptier than the pair had ever seen before.

Keeping his and Logan's hands entwined Kendall made the way over to the sun loungers they had previously occupied. Finally letting go of Logan's hand, Kendall dropped onto the sun lounger watching as Logan did the same but with more grace. Resting his arms behind his head, Kendall let his eyes slide shut soaking in the remaining rays of sun. He believed Logan had done the same as him, the pale boy silent next to him.

But he was wrong. Kendall felt something tug at the hem of his shirt, one eye slowly opening. A look of horror and embarrassment was spread across Logan's face, his body tense as he tugged once again tugged on Kendall's shirt.

"What's up Loges?" Kendall asked, head turning towards his skittish lover.

"People are staring at us." Logan replied, his eyes darting to the other side of the pool area.

Following Logan's line of sight, Kendall took in the two blonde girls relaxing by the edge of the pool, gazes fixed intently on the pair. When they noticed that Kendall and Logan were staring at them, small knowing smiles spread across their faces. Kendall felt an uncharacteristic blush spread across his cheeks as he took in the meaning of the girls' smiles. He didn't have to look at Logan to know that the brunette's cheeks were cherry red.

"C...C...Can we go?" Logan stuttered.

Nodding his approval of Logan's question, Kendall wrapped his fingers around Logan's wrist. Tugging the smaller boy off the sun lounger, Kendall pushed Logan in front of him so he couldn't see the girls' smiles as they made their way out of the pool area. The tall boy attempted to ignore the way the girls' smiles widened as they saw they were leaving.

Striding quickly through the lobby, Kendall bashed at the elevator button with one hand while the other soothed along Logan's shoulders. The sound of the elevator doors hissing open came as a relief to Kendall, quickly ushering Logan into the small metal car. Jabbing the button for the second floor, Kendall turned his attention towards Logan.

The smart boy's cheeks were still cherry red, teeth cutting into his bottom lip. The blonde knew the pale boy was still embarrassed be the earlier incident at the pool. Kendall opened his mouth to reassure Logan that everything would be fine but one look at the straight line of Logan's shoulder had him closing it just as quickly.

The ride to the second floor was silent, the ding of the elevator arriving echoing as the doors slid open. Swinging an arm around Logan's shoulders, Kendall led the smart boy towards the safety of their apartment.

Letting the front door swing open, the pair was greeted by the sound of an explosion. Two pairs of eyes darted anxiously around the room before settling on the television and the Latino situated in front of it. Carlos sat comfortably on the couch, eyes fixed on the movie playing in front of him, hands moving repeatedly into the bowl of popcorn in his lap.

Over the sounds of explosion and gun shots, Kendall and Logan could make out the sound of the shower running. A low humming could be heard alongside the running water, alerting the pair to James' whereabouts. Using his foot, Kendall closed the front door with a slam making Carlos jump. A pair of frantic eyes turned towards the blonde and Logan, relief flooding the tan boy's features as he realised who it was.

"Hey." Logan said giving Carlos a short wave.

"Sup." Carlos replied attention already focused on the back on the movie.

Making their way over to the couch, Kendall finally paid attention to the film playing across the TV. Taking note of the scantily clad girls running around with guns, Kendall finally recognised the film as Sucker Punch, the latest addition to their extensive DVD collection. Plopping down onto the couch, Kendall waited until Logan was next to him before swinging an arm tightly around the smart boy's shoulders.

Pulling Logan close to his side, Kendall relaxed back against the cushions allowing the sounds emanating from the TV to wash over him. Logan sighed softly, the sound one of contentment as he rested his head against Kendall's chest. However there was something not quite right.

Even though Kendall had told him to forget about his suggestion, Logan couldn't just forget about it. Did he really bore the tall boy that much in bed that he had to resort to filming them to get that spark back?

The same myriad of thoughts flooded Logan's mind once again making the smart boy tense in Kendall's hold. He could feel the tears prick the back of his eyes but managed to keep them at bay. Taking a deep breath, Logan began to sort through his thoughts. Logan spent a few minutes thinking until he was hit by a realisation. In the last week or so him and Kendall had been having less and less sex, the blonde claiming that he was too tired after their day of rehearsals.

However it didn't mean that Kendall wasn't still affectionate towards Logan, always making sure to have an arm wrapped around the smaller boy's shoulders or a hand placed on his knee. Logan sighed inwardly with relief when he realised that the lack of sex didn't mean Kendall was falling out of love with him. But then it hit Logan that that it all could be a ploy by Kendall to make him look like an idiot later when he dumped him.

The pale boy bit his lip, hard, as tears pricked his eyes threatening to spill down his cheeks. Kendall felt Logan tense against his side, sending a fresh pang of guilt through his body. He should have predicted that Logan's initial reaction wasn't going to be one of excitement but he didn't know that the pale boy was going to break down the way he did. Kendall had never felt more idiotic than he did at the moment, wishing that he had never suggested it to Logan.

Tightening his grip on Logan, Kendall pressed a kiss to the brunette's temple, eyes turning from the television when he heard the bathroom door open. A few tendrils of steam floated through the doorway before James emerged in all his glory. Kendall watched as James glanced at Carlos before pushing the few stray strands of damp hair from his face.

Kendall continued to watch as James padded softly towards the hallway leading to their bedrooms. The pretty boy jumped when a sudden and very loud wolf whistle erupted from the couch area. A pink hue covered James' cheeks as he turned round, eyes immediately fixing on his boyfriend. Kendall's eyes flickered towards Carlos briefly watching as the Latino winked at James, making the flush on the usually confident boy's cheeks deepen.

And that's when it hit Kendall.

Lifting his arm from where it rested around Logan's shoulders, Kendall sat forward, jostling the smart boy. Logan raised his head from Kendall's chest, a questioning look spread across his features.

"Need the bathroom." Kendall explained, making Logan nod and 'ah'.

Shuffling to the side, Logan allowed Kendall push himself off the couch. He watched as Kendall headed in the same direction James had previously gone in.

"Kendall where are you going?" Logan called.

"Bathroom." Came Kendall's reply, the taller teen turning to look at his boyfriend.

"But there's a bathroom right there." Carlos pointed out, adding himself to the conversation.

"I know but I don't wanna suffocate from all the Cuda." Kendall said, smirking as Carlos let out a 'hey' in James' defence.

This caused Kendall and Logan to let out small laughs, the blonde turning back towards the hallway. Kendall paused when he reached the door to James and Carlos' shared room. The blonde could hear the sound of James' hairdryer through the wood of door, so he didn't bother to knock as he twisted the door knob.

Stepping into the room Kendall grimaced as the sweet overwhelming smell of Cuda filled his nostrils. The blonde turned his gaze towards James when he heard the pretty boy yelp, the hair dryer in his hand cutting off.

"What the hell Kendall?" James shrieked, turning to face Kendall.

"I need your advice." Kendall replied, deciding not to beat about the bush.

"Kendall Knight needs my advice," James scoffed, "You sure you didn't just come to see me naked."

"You got me; your body just turns me on. No seriously I need your advice." Kendall retorted with a roll of his eyes. James took in the note of desperation in his friend's voice.

"Watcha need help with?" James asked, sitting on the edge of his and Carlos' double bed.

When Kendall didn't immediately sit down on the bed with James, James sighed, the noise one of frustration.

"Sit down already." James said, hand slapping against the covers once again.

"Sorry if I don't find this awkward." Kendall rolled his eyes as he finally made the move to sit on the bed. James chose to ignore the blonde's comment, turning to face Kendall as he opened his mouth before closing it just as quickly.

"Come one dude, I'm wasting precious blow drying time." James said, smirking when Kendall turned to glare at him.

"D...D...Do you remember when you and Carlos filmed yourselves?" Kendall finally stuttered out, a blush painting his cheeks for a second time that day.

"Yeah, you and Logan found the DVD we put it on," James started, "EW dude no, I'm not lending you it for you and Logan to watch. Just no Kendall no."

"Dude just ugh no, that would be gross," Kendall said, "Dude just shut up." Kendall continued as James proceeded to mutter things under his breath.

Immediately the taller boy fell silent, eyes boring into Kendall's face as he waited for the blonde to speak again.

"How...How did you persuade Carlos to do it?" Kendall asked, eyes slipping from James' face to the floor.

"I didn't have to persuade him. I suggested it and left it for him to choose but you know Carlos, he's reckless and always willing to try everything once." James flashed Kendall a smirk as he spoke.

The room fell silent for a moment before James spoke again.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I told Logan I wanted to film us earlier." Kendall replied hanging his head.

Guilt rushed through Kendall's body as images of Logan sobbing in the cabana earlier flashed through his mind.

"You did what?" James choked out on a laugh.

He fell silent though when Kendall turned to glare at him.

"How'd he react?" He asked, pushing his hands through his still damp hair.

"He didn't take it well," Kendall started, continuing when James nodded, "He started sobbing and asking if I found sex with him boring."

Kendall dropped his head into his hands, fingers tangling in his messy bangs.

"Shit." James muttered, Kendall answering with a small 'yeah'.

Silence engulfed the room, Kendall yet again mentally kicking himself for suggesting it to Logan.

"Well did you mean it like that?"

"No I would never mean it in that way. I just thought that it would be something fun." Kendall replied, running his hands through his hair.

"Did you tell him that?"

"I did but he didn't listen, just kept going on about how I think he's boring in bed." Kendall replied with a sigh.

"And let me guess sex with him is never boring, in fact it's the most amazing thing in the world." James said, leaning back on to his hands when Kendall raised his gaze to him.

"Exactly," Kendall half shouted, "There's this thing he can do with his tongue that's mind blowing."

He shrugged apologetically as he watched James' face scrunch in disgust.

"I don't even know why I'm asking for advice. I told Logan to forget about it." Kendall spoke, his voice now softer than before.

"He won't though," James said, "It will linger in that overfilled brain of his and he will analyse every angle of it."

Kendall nodded, understanding that every word James said was true. That was just the way Logan was.

"Hell you never know once Logan's finished over analysing everything he may even wanna go through with it." James said getting off the bed and heading over to where his hairdryer lay waiting.

As the insistent buzzing started once again, Kendall flopped back against the covers, surprised how much James' advice helped him. Who knew that James Diamond wasn't just a pretty face?

Hearing a bedroom door; he assumed was his, close, Logan glanced nervously at Carlos. The Latino's attention was fixed solely on the film still playing in front of them. However Logan did notice a small change to Carlos' demeanour. A soft contented smile was spread across the tan boy's face.

It made Logan smile that only a small appearance from James could make Carlos so happy. He wondered if that's what he looked like when he was around Kendall. Logan sighed sadly as his thoughts turned towards the blonde, glancing over at Carlos once again. Taking a deep breath, Logan shifted on the couch so he faced Carlos.

"Carlos, can I talk to you about something?" Logan's voice was quiet but not quiet enough for Carlos not to hear him.

"Yeah sure buddy. What's on your mind?" Carlos replied, repositioning himself so he faced Logan.

The smart boy found himself lost for words as Carlos stared at him expectantly.

"Is it something to do with you and Kendall coz you guys seemed kinda tense when you came in earlier?" Carlos asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah you could say that." Logan answered watching as Carlos' eyebrows furrowed together.

"What's wrong? You know I hate to see my two best friends unhappy."

Logan let his gaze fall to the bright orange cushions which he sat on. The idea of telling Carlos about Kendall's suggestion made Logan feel sick. Hell even thinking about made Logan feel sick. Yet somewhere in the deepest recesses of Logan's mind the idea appealed to the smart boy. Hearing a small cough, Logan raised his gaze, letting out a small embarrassed laugh of his own when he realised that Carlos was staring at him.

"K...K...Kendall wants to film us." Logan stuttered, gaze returning to the cushions.

Logan's eyes darted up to glare at Carlos when the Latino let out a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry." Carlos bit out hand moving to cover his still growing smile.

It took a moment for the last of Carlos' chuckles to subside, Logan keeping his eyes fixed firmly on the couch.

"I don't see what the problem is," Carlos said, "It's not like you haven't tried other things."

Logan's cheeks blazed as he realised what Carlos was talking about, images of that day flashing through his mind. A somewhat awkward silence settled between the pair, the colour draining from Logan's cheeks as he considered how to say the next part.

"What did you say?" Carlos' voice seemed to echo through the room.

"Let's just say that I didn't take it very well." Logan replied, scrubbing a hand across the back of his neck.

A look of understanding crossed Carlos' face, the Latino letting out an 'ah' as he waited for Logan to continue. When it became obvious that Logan wasn't going to continue, Carlos reached out with his foot and nudged the smart boy's knee. Looking over at his friend, Logan knew that he wasn't going to get away with not telling Carlos anymore; the tan boy's face filled with curiosity.

"I kinda sort of started crying." Logan stopped himself there, breathing a sigh of relief when Carlos didn't burst out laughing.

Carlos watched as colour began to tint Logan's cheeks, a sure signal that the pale boy wasn't telling him something.

"And?" Carlos prompted wanting Logan to feel comfortable enough to open up to him.

"I started to assume things." Logan replied sheepishly noticing the same look of understanding from earlier flash across Carlos' face.

"You started to assume that Kendall found sex with you boring and that he wanted to film you to get that spark back." Carlos added, watching as Logan's mouth fell open in shock.

Logan was flabbergasted, how could Carlos understand how he felt. He knew that James and Carlos had filmed themselves; him and Kendall having unfortunately stumbled across the DVD, but he had always thought that both of them had been more than willing. Carlo sat amused as he watched Logan's mouth opened and shut, a look of sheer shock spread across his features.

"I didn't find the idea appealing either when James first suggested to it." Carlos said leaning back against the arm of the couch.

Finally working out how to breathe again Logan said, "You didn't like the idea either."

Carlos let out a small laugh, sitting forward once again.

"Not to start with no. I thought every thought you've probably had. I thought that James found our sex life boring and that he was going off me," Carlos paused allowing Logan to take everything in, "And then I started thinking about everything else like how many times James told me he loved me, how affectionate he is to me, how many times we had sex, if we didn't have sex then why didn't we, what happened when we didn't have sex."

When Logan didn't immediately respond, Carlos reached over to his discarded popcorn, popping a few kernels into his mouth.

"But it's different this time, me and Kendall are barely having sex these days. He's bored with me." Logan said, throat clogging with emotion as tears pricked his eyes.

"A relationship isn't just about sex." Carlos said, holding up a hand when Logan opened his mouth to argue.

"How many times a day does Kendall tell you he loves you?" Carlos asked already knowing the answer.

A small smile pressed at the corners of Logan's mouth as he answered, "I lose count."

"You have to be blind if you can't tell how much Kendall loves you. Hell every chance he gets he's touching you or staring at you. And you know there's nothing but love in his eyes when he looks at you." Carlos said nodding his head triumphantly.

He couldn't help but smile as a pink hue dusted Logan's pale cheeks.

"But..." Logan started.

"But the sex thing still bothers you." Carlos interrupted not surprised when the smart boy dropped his head in embarrassment.

"You and Kendall haven't had sex in a while right but that doesn't mean you haven't done other things." Carlos replied raising an eyebrow as he said the last part.

The blush on Logan's cheeks deepened as the real meaning of Carlos' words hit him. The pale boy nodded adding a weak 'sorry'. Even as embarrassment coursed through his body, Logan's smarts kicked in; Carlos' words lingering in his mind. As he started to think it all through, Logan realised that Carlos' words were true.

Even though him and Kendall hadn't been having sex, that didn't mean that they weren't still having their fun. Images of the last week flashed quickly through Logan's head. The blush already adorning his cheeks deepened as a particularly strong memory of Kendall between his legs, lips wrapped tightly around his cock settled across his mind.

As the images and memories dissipated, Logan; who now understood everything more clearly, kept his eyes focused on the couch cushions below him until the heat on his cheeks died down. When he thought it was safe to look back up again he was met by the sight of Carlos staring at him, a knowing look spread across his face.

"Better now?" Carlos asked.

Logan smiled at his friend, nodding his head. He was better now, everything made more sense now. Logan still didn't feel comfortable about the idea of him and Kendall filming themselves but at least now he knew it wasn't suggested because Kendall was bored with him.

"Thank you Carlos." Logan said

"No problem Logie." Carlos replied slinging an arm Logan's shoulders, ignoring the glare Logan shot him.

The pair jumped apart when they heard a bedroom door open. Shuffling into their original positions, both boys' turned their attention back towards the TV, noticing the film was now reaching its climax. As Kendall rounded the corner, the pair turned their gazes to him, Logan smiling softly as Kendall grinned at him.

Logan's eyes never left the blonde's frame as he made his way back towards the couch. As soon as Kendall's body touched the cushions of the couch, Logan was back in his original position, head resting firmly against Kendall's chest listening to the steady thump thump of the tall boy's heartbeat. Logan sighed softly as he felt Kendall wrap an arm securely around his shoulders.

Feeling the fingers that rested against his shoulder move up to toy with his hair, Logan raised his gaze up to look at his boyfriend. Feeling his boyfriend's gaze on him, Kendall glanced down, smiling when he saw Logan staring up at him. Keeping his fingers in the dark locks of his lover, Kendall leaned down and pressed a kiss to the smart boy's forehead. The blonde chuckled softly as Logan scrunched his nose up cutely.

"I love you." Logan whispered

"I love you too." Kendall replied, pressing another kiss to Logan's forehead.

Laying his head back on Kendall's chest, Logan smiled to himself, finally happy and content.

**Later**

The rest of the day had gone by without any hiccups. James had emerged from his and Carlos' room a few minutes after Kendall had joined them back on the couch, dragging Carlos off to do god knows what. That had just left Logan and Kendall alone, the pair relaxing in a comfortable silence as they watched movie after movie. It was only when Mama Knight and Katie came home that they moved from their place on the couch.

It was only at dinnertime that James and Carlos reappeared, the family of six sitting round the dinner table to partake in the most normal part of the day; for them anyway. Kendall and Logan sat on one side of the table while Carlos and James sat opposite them. Every now and again the four of them would look up at each other each smiling at the boy opposite him.

Mama Knight enquired about each of the boy's days, the four of them giving noncommittal answers as they dug into their food. Mama Knight pressed Logan for answers about his day and the smart boy was quick to respond that he spent it with Kendall skipping around the part where the blonde suggested filming themselves.

But now it was time for bed. Muttering out their respective goodnight's, the six of them went their separate ways. Standing in front of their adjacent rooms, the fours boys' muttered another goodnight, Carlos shooting Logan a small smile and a nod before he disappeared into the room with James. Following Kendall into the room, Logan shut the door quietly behind him.

He remained stood by the door for a few seconds watching as Kendall stripped off his shirt. Logan felt his cheeks flush as Kendall looked his way, a small smirk gracing the blonde's features as he realised what Logan was staring at.

"Can't keep your eyes off me Logie." Kendall chuckled, fingers running down his stomach to his belt buckle.

Logan knew that Kendall was watching the way his eyes followed everyone of the taller teen's movements. When Kendall threw another smirk his way, Logan shot one back, fingers moving to lift the hem of his shirt. It was Kendall turned to shamelessly ogle as Logan revealed more and more of his porcelain skin.

"Can't keep your eyes of me Kendall?" Logan teased unbuckling his belt.

He chuckled lightly as Kendall glared playfully at him before continuing working on his jeans. When both boys' were down to their boxers, Logan flipped the switch and bathed the room in darkness. Knowing the path off by heart now, Logan made his way over to his side of the bed, flipping back the covers and sliding into place.

He watched Kendall move towards the bed, the dim moonlight illuminating the taller boy's skin. Having just grown accustomed to the warmth of the bed, Logan shivered as Kendall flipped back to covers on his side, sliding in next to the smart boy. Logan groaned as a cold hand placed itself on his waist, guiding him over towards Kendall.

Placing his head in the crook of Kendall's neck, Logan kissed the soft skin there. He heard Kendall let out a small hum of appreciation, the blonde returning the gesture by pressing a kiss to Logan temple. The pair muttered simultaneous 'goodnight's', Kendall slipping in a quick but meaningful 'I love you.' Logan couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face at hearing Kendall say those three little words.

Muttering a 'I love you' back, Logan settled himself against Kendall's side, revelling in the feel of Kendall's fingers pressed against his side. Silence engulfed the room but it didn't mean the pair had finally fallen asleep. No both boys' were still awake, Kendall staring at the ceiling while Logan stared at their blind covered windows.

Throughout the dinner and the rest of the evening the pale boy had been contemplating Kendall's suggestion and his earlier conversation with Carlos. Sure it had been awkward discussing such a private issue with the Latino but it had really helped put things into perspective for Logan. Looking back on the afternoon and evening they had spent together, Logan kicked himself for ever doubting that Kendall loved him.

Whenever he had had the chance, Kendall had an arm wrapped tightly around the pale boy's shoulders, kisses repeatedly pressed to any available inch of Logan's head. The pair had shared more 'I love you's' in the last few hours than they usually did in a week. Logan began to think about Kendall's suggestion once again, taking note of the small thrill that ran through his body. It had started to appeal to him as soon as he started talking to Carlos but Logan still needed to know that it wasn't Kendall's way of telling he was boring. But now he had that confirmation that Kendall loved him Logan was starting to think that in fact filming themselves would be more than just a bit of fun.

"Kendall." Logan whispered hoping his boyfriend wasn't asleep.

He let out the breath he had been holding when he heard Kendall let out a small hum. Tracing his fingers over the exposed skin of Kendall's chest, Logan remained silent for a few seconds as he thought of how to word what he wanted to say.

"Kendall how would you feel if I told you that I think it would fun for us to film ourselves." Logan said letting out a huge breath at the same time.

He felt Kendall tense beneath but didn't stop the ministrations of his fingers against Kendall's chest. The pair was once again encompassed in silence while Kendall thought through what Logan had just said. Finally he turned his head so it rested against Logan's.

"I told you to forget about it, especially after the pool incident." Kendall sighed

Logan could tell that Kendall didn't want to be having this conversation by the way his fingers tensed and flexed against Logan's side. The smart boy felt the blonde's cheek nuzzle against his hair. Turning his head slightly, Logan pressed a kiss to the column of Kendall's throat, feeling the taller teen's pulse beat under his lips.

"I know you did but I couldn't forget about it. I've been thinking." Logan replied ignoring the way Kendall pulled him closer.

"Thinking about what?" Kendall asked

"I've been thinking that we should do it, film ourselves, it'll be fun." Logan said, holding his breath as he waited for Kendall's response.

It took a while for Kendall to reply, Logan beginning to think that the blonde was ignoring him. Just as he went to repeat his previous statement, Kendall let out a breath and spoke.

"Logan I don't want you to feel pressured into doing this. You didn't like the idea and I don't want you to agree with me just to make me happy. I'm sure we will find something else to do if we don't film ourselves. I love you and I just want you to be happy." Kendall said, fingers dancing against Logan's side.

"I'm not being pressured into anything," Logan started, "And I'm not just doing it to make you happy. I want to do this, I overreacted earlier and I'm sorry for that. I want to film us Kendall, I know we would find something else to do if we didn't do this but I really want to do this. I know you love me and want me to be happy but I want you to be happy as well so we are doing this."

Logan poked Kendall harshly in the chest as he finished his speech, chuckling lightly as Kendall let out a groan.

"When do you want to do this then?" Kendall asked.

"Tomorrow, the sooner the better before I lose my nerve." Logan replied, glaring into the skin of Kendall's neck when the blonde chuckled.

"I love you so much." Kendall said, tilting Logan's face up to his.

"I love you too." Logan chuckled, smiling as Kendall pressed his lips against his.

Their lips moved smoothly against each other's, Logan's hand pressing against Kendall's chest. Kendall swiped his tongue along Logan's bottom lip before pulling away, a small satisfied smile spread across his features.

"Sleep now." He whispered pressing his lips to Logan's once more.

The smart boy smiled lovingly at Kendall before laying his head on the blonde's chest. The steady thump thump of his lover's heartbeat sent him to a state of calm, his eyes quickly drooping. Soon enough the pale boy's breaths evened out signalling that he had fallen into the land of dreams. Kendall smiled down at the now sleeping boy, pressing a quick kiss to Logan's hair before letting his eyes fall shut.

**The next day**

The next day rolled around too quickly for Logan, butterflies filling his stomach. As the morning light splayed through the blinds and danced over his face, Logan snuggled deeper into Kendall's side, ignoring the whirring thoughts of what was too happen today. He let his eyes slide open when he heard Kendall groan lightly, the taller teen shifting slightly.

Pressing a quick kiss to the soft skin beneath him, Logan smiled sleepily as Kendall shifted once again. Propping himself up on his elbow, Logan gazed down at his still slumbering boyfriend, a small smile spreading across his features as Kendall's lips tilted upwards.

"Stop staring." Kendall muttered, his eyes slowly opening.

Staring straight into the groggy emerald eyes that he loved so much, Logan leant down and pressed his lips to Kendall's. Most couples didn't kiss in the morning because of the delightful morning breath but for Kendall and Logan it wasn't a problem. As their lips moved against each other's the hand that Kendall had placed on Logan's waist, moved up to cup the back of the brunette's neck.

Logan let out a small noise of approval as Kendall's tongue swiped across his lip. He knew that if he gave in him and Kendall would never make it out of bed so begrudgingly Logan pulled back, ignoring Kendall's whimper of protest. Pulling himself up into a sitting position Logan poked Kendall in the shoulder an indication that he wanted the blonde to do the same.

When both boys' were leant with their backs against the chilled wall, Logan turned to Kendall taking a breath before he spoke.

"So how are we going to do this?" He asked watching as Kendall blew his bangs away from his forehead.

"Well first off we need to find out if we have the apartment to ourselves at any point today." Kendall replied, admiring the way Logan's body contrasted against the sheets.

Logan nodded, making a small 'ah' sound. He hadn't thought about if they would have the apartment to themselves when he suggested filming themselves today. Not bothering to think things over, Logan threw the covers away and slid out bed. He shivered when the cool morning air hit his skin but that didn't stop him as he made his way towards the door.

"There's no better time to find out what everyone else is doing today." Logan said hand wrapping around the door knob.

"Well then you may want to put some clothes on before you go out there. I know my mum accepts you as a son but she doesn't need to see what's mine." Kendall chuckled, his laughter growing as Logan let out a squeak and ran back towards the bed.

The blonde slid out from under the covers and grabbed his discarded jeans, sliding them up his long legs. He watched as Logan did the same with some randomly found sweatpants. Walking over to his closet, Kendall scanned the wide variety of plaid shirts he owned before selecting a simple t-shirt. He didn't see the point of really dressing today considering what him and Logan had planned for the day.

Looking over at the pale boy, Kendall watched as Logan tugged a red t-shirt over his head, obviously having the same thought as him. Already having adorable bed hair, the pulling of the shirt over his head had messed Logan's hair to beyond repair making him look cuter than Kendall could of ever imagined. Beaming to himself, Kendall walked over and wrapped a arm around Logan's waist pulling him close.

"You're adorable you know that." He said pressing a kiss to both of Logan's cheeks before pecking him on the lips.

Kendall smirked as a pink spread across Logan's cheeks, the brunette ducking his head as he muttered out a quiet 'shut up'. Pressing a kiss to the mussed locks, Kendall guided Logan towards the door, flinging the wood open. Motioning for Logan to go before him, Kendall took the chance to ogle his lover before following him out of the room.

The sounds of cutlery clanging against plates and early morning chatter drifted up the hallway to Kendall and Logan as they made their way towards the kitchen. Stepping into the living room slash kitchen the pair were greeted by the sight of James and Carlos tucking into a quickly diminishing pile of pancakes while Katie struggled to keep her still sleepy head out of her cereal bowl. Mama Knight was the first to notice the boys' appearance, smiling brightly at her son and her adoptive son.

"Morning boys', breakfast is on the table if James and Carlos haven't eaten it all." She said pouring fresh batter into the pan.

The boys' muttered a greeting back before joining the two human eating machines at the table. Neither James or Carlos stopped eating for a second to acknowledge their friends' arrival. It was only when Kendall plucked two pancakes of the plate that they looked up, offering Kendall and Logan quick nods before resuming their previous task. Kendall and Logan began to eat in silence, waiting for Mama Knight to join them at the table before striking up their much needed conversation.

"So what are everyone's plans for today?" Kendall asked as nonchalantly as possible when Mama Knight sat down.

When it became obvious that James and Carlos weren't going to share their plans first, Mama Knight turned towards her son.

"Me and Katie have some auditions to go to if sleepy head can stay awake." She said motioning at Katie whose head was slumped against the table.

Kendall smiled at his sister's sleepiness before turning expectantly towards his two best friends hoping their answer would be anything but staying in the apartment to chill. When neither of them looked up, Kendall cleared his throat gaining their attention as well as waking Katie.

"Today plans?" He said when they shot him a confused look.

"Me and Carlos are going to chill at the pool today. Gotta top up my tan." James replied as Carlos nodded enthusiastically.

Happy that they would have the apartment to themselves, Kendall and Logan began to eat with vigour; eager to carry on with their plans. Once breakfast was finished and everyone was dressed and ready for the day, Kendall and Logan eagerly and happily waved them off, silently adding a don't come back early to their goodbye.

As soon as the front door closed, Kendall turned towards Logan taking note of the nervous expression spread across his boyfriend's face. Walking over to where Logan stood, the tall boy rested his hands on Logan's shoulders, smiling softly when the smart boy looked up at him.

"You sure you want to do this?" Kendall asked, smoothing his hands over Logan's shoulders.

He felt the tense line in Logan's shoulders disappear, the brunette remaining silent for a moment.

"Yeah I want to do this." Logan finally answered raising himself up to kiss Kendall's lips.

"Okay then let's get ready." Kendall said, taking a step back and clapping his hands together.

Kendall could tell that Logan was still nervous so he took it upon himself to gather the necessary equipment. Leaving the smart boy stood in the middle of the living room, Kendall headed off in the direction of James and Carlos' room to get the camera. He shivered as he remembered the reason the camera was in their room.

Sliding the tripod under his arm and keeping a tight grip on the camera in his hands, Kendall let his longs legs quickly take him to his and Logan's room. Setting the camera on the bed, Kendall dropped the tripod from under his arm, kicking the feet apart. Setting it on the floor by the end of the bed, Kendall placed the camera carefully atop of it.

Flipping out the little side screen, Kendall pressed the power button. When the screen flickered to life, the blonde did a quick check of the battery before checking to see if the camera itself was positioned properly. Staring through the small screen, Kendall's features scrunched together as he thought of the best position to film.

Sliding the camera to the left slightly, the taller teen stood back with a smile on his face. The camera was positioned perfectly, giving anyone who looked through small view finder a perfect view of Kendall and Logan's once twin beds. Kendall frowned as he noticed the way the light shone a bit too brightly onto the bed. Stomping over to the window, Kendall closed the blinds slightly; jumping when he heard a small nervous chuckle behind him.

"And you're supposed to be one of the mature members of the band." Logan said, smile in place.

The smart boy walked over towards Kendall as stood and pouted. Sliding his hands up Kendall's chest to lock behind his neck, Logan smiled lovingly at his boyfriend as he leaned up to peck him on the lips. Kendall was quick to respond wrapping his arms tightly around Logan's waist. Pressing his lips to Logan's once again, Kendall pulled the brunette closer to him.

"I'm ready." Logan whispered as they parted for breath.

Kendall nodded in understanding, unwrapping his arms from around Logan's waist. He stepped over to the camera and pressed the record. He watched Logan swallow nervously as the little red light began to blink, signalling that their adventure was now being documented. However any worries the smart boy had promptly disappeared as Kendall once again stood in front of him.

Looping his arms back around Kendall's neck, Logan smiled back at Kendall, eyes fluttering shut as Kendall leaned down and sealed their lips together. Toying with small hairs at the nape of Kendall's neck, Logan revelled in the feel of Kendall's lips sliding smoothly against his own. When the blonde dragged his tongue smoothly over Logan's bottom lip, the brunette eagerly and more than willing parted his lips.

A small high pitched moan echoed in the back of Logan's throat as Kendall's tongue pressed forward against his own. They battled for dominance which Kendall quickly and easily won, pressing his tongue harshly against each and every one of Logan's sensitive spots. The pale boy shivered as he felt Kendall's hands dance along his ribs down to the hem of his shirt. The tall boy's fingers played with the hem of Logan's shirt before sliding up and underneath the material.

"Kendall." Logan gasped breaking the kiss, as the taller teen's fingers pressing into the small of his back.

The breaking of the kiss didn't seem to faze the blonde, his lips travelling along Logan's jaw before pressing down against the smooth skin of his neck. Logan whimpered when Kendall's lips brushed that spot behind his ear before travelling down to nip at his pulse. Kendall smirked against the pale skin of Logan's neck as the genius' pulse beat erratically against his lips.

"K...K...Kendall." Logan moaned as said boy bit down on his pulse point.

It was the blonde's turn to shiver as Logan's moans sent heat travelling straight to his groin. Kendall shifted his hips slightly as he felt himself harden in the confines of his jeans. With a shift of his hips, Kendall confirmed that Logan was feeling the exact same thing as him, the smart boy whimpering as their clothed erections brushed against each other.

Kissing and nipping his way back up to Logan's lips, Kendall ran his hands further up the brunette's back taking his shirt with him.

"You're wearing too many clothes." Kendall whispered nipping at Logan's bottom lip.

"I could say the same for you." Logan said his usual half smile turned into a sexy smirk.

Logan let out a small squeak as Kendall ripped his shirt over his head with a small animalistic growl before quickly doing the same to his own shirt. A shiver ran down Logan's spine as Kendall's fingers danced down his chest, pausing to tweak at a nipple. The smart boy let out a small groan as Kendall continued his ministrations; the blonde's lips trailing down his neck to mouth at his collarbone. Logan moaned as he felt Kendall bite down on the protruding bone yet again marking him for the world to see.

"K...K...Kendall." Logan panted as Kendall's mouth travelled down his chest, engulfing the pale boy's nipple.

Kendall smirked against the skin, grazing his teeth slowly over the sensitive bud, revelling in the way Logan arched into his touch. Running his tongue over the abused nub, Kendall trailed his fingers down Logan's stomach, tracing each contour of the pale boy's abs. Turning his attention to Logan's neglected nipple, Kendall let his thumb dip into Logan's navel, cock throbbing as Logan let out a small breathy moan.

Pulling back from the brunette's chest, Kendall took in the way Logan's nipples stood flushed and cherry red against his porcelain skin. The blonde let his free hand snake down to palm at his own crotch, hissing as his jeans created the friction he had been looking for. Trailing his tongue down Logan's abs, Kendall took his time to trace each dividing line on the brunette's stomach, enjoying the way Logan shivered and moaned under his tongue.

When he reached the waistband of Logan's sweatpants, Kendall pulled back. He let his gaze travel slowly up Logan's body, smirking at the brunette when they locked eyes. Kendall's cock throbbed again as he took in Logan's lust filled eyes, his lips red and kiss swollen. Heat raced through Kendall's body as he took in the way Logan's chest heaved.

When the smart boy nodded, Kendall let his fingers run teasingly along the waistband of his sweatpants. When Logan let out a small whimper, Kendall curled his fingers around the material, towing them down Logan's legs. Kendall felt his jaw go slack as Logan's hardened cock bounced in front of him. Wrapping his fingers loosely around the base, the blonde gave an experimental tug.

"Oh fuck." Logan moaned, hips bucking forward into Kendall's fist.

The taller teen smirked as he pumped Logan. He swiped his thumb over the head of Logan's cock collecting the pre cum that had gathered there. Letting his fingers drop from Logan's cock, sucking his thumb into his mouth. As he the taste of Logan spread across his tastebuds the blonde moaned, green eyes darting up to clash with brown. A small whimper slipped past Logan's lips as he watched Kendall clean his thumb.

Kendall slowly rose to his feet, making sure to brush a finger over the head of Logan's cock on the way. He watched as Logan's lips parted a small moan escaping. Leaning down so his breath tickled the shell of the smart boy's ear, Kendall pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin.

"Get on the bed." He whispered huskily revelling in the shiver it sent down Logan's spine.

Kendall watched as Logan hurried around to the side of the bed, crawling until his body rested right in the middle of the covers. Kendall's fingers fumbled as they moved to pop the button of his jeans, pushing the denim hurriedly down his legs. He muttered angrily under his breath as the material got stuck around his knees. When he heard Logan chuckle lightly, Kendall's head snapped up to glare at his lover, his breath catching in his throat as Logan licked his lips slowly.

"Hands and knees." He growled, kicking his jeans to a random corner of the room.

He watched with hungry eyes as Logan raised himself onto his hands and knees, head dropping to his chest when he realised that he was facing the camera. Kendall let out a small almost inaudible growl as he watched the muscles on Logan's back ripple as the pale boy shifted slightly. Taking quick controlled steps, Kendall joined Logan on the bed, positioning himself behind the brunette.

Raising himself onto his knees, Kendall leant over Logan's prone form, revelling in the way Logan shivered underneath him. Pressing a kiss to the soft skin of Logan's shoulder, Kendall moaned quietly as Logan pressed back against him. Pulling his hips back from where they pressed against Logan's ass, Kendall pressed a series of open mouthed kiss down Logan's spine, occasionally grazing the creamy skin with his teeth.

When the blonde reached the curve of Logan's ass, he sat back on his knees taking the two mounds into his hands. He felt his cock throb as Logan moaned lowly, hips pressing back into Kendall's hand. Giving the soft skin a quick squeeze, Kendall spread Logan's cheeks, moaning as he took in the sight of Logan's hole.

Keeping his hands firmly on Logan's cheeks, Kendall lowered his face until it was right in front of Logan's entrance. Letting his breath brush over the muscle, he let out a small groan when the smart boy's entrance twitched. He heard Logan give a small moan, the sound growing louder as Kendall dragged his tongue across his hole.

"Fuck, Kendall fuck." Logan moaned his back arching.

Kendall smirked before repeating the action, cock throbbing at the breathy whimpers and moans escaping his lover's lips. Stiffening the muscle, Kendall pressed his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. Kendall squeezed Logan's cheeks in an attempt to relax the smaller boy, swirling his tongue in circles when he felt Logan's walls relax around his tongue.

Pulling his tongue back slightly Kendall sat back. Letting one of his hands fall from Logan's ass, Kendall sucked two of his fingers into his mouth. When he deemed them covered enough the blonde pressed them against Logan's entrance. He rubbed at the smooth in his hand when Logan let out a pained groaned, whispering reassurances to the brunette.

When he felt Logan purposely squeeze his walls around his digits, Kendall began to scissor his fingers. Feeling Logan's inner walls loosen around his fingers, Kendall began to crook them upwards in an attempt to find that one particular spot. He smirked to himself when he found, Logan cursing and pushing back against the digits.

Logan let out a whimper of protest when Kendall pulled his fingers away, head dropping to his chest in anticipation as he felt the blonde shift on the bed. Kendall was just about to spit in his palm when he felt a hand on his arm. Looking up, the blonde was greeted by Logan's lust filled eyes. The pale boy's eyes darted to Kendall's cock for a second before he leaned into press his lips sweetly against Kendall's. The kiss ended too quickly for the tall boy's liking but that was forgotten as Logan peppered kisses down his chest and stomach. Kendall gasped as he felt a wet heat surround the head of his cock, eyes dropping down to watch as Logan began to bob his head. Kendall couldn't help but buck his hips forward when he felt Logan's tongue slide along the underside of his dick.

"L...Logan." Kendall moaned as the genius sucked harshly on the head of his cock.

The taller teen's hands flew to the back of Logan's head as he increased his speed, pleasure running through Kendall's veins. Kendall whined in the back of his throat as Logan pulled back, his lips making a pop as they disconnected with Kendall's cock. The pair shared a look before Logan turned back onto his hands and knees. It was obvious how ready Logan was by the way his hips swayed in broken circles sending a shiver down Kendall's spine.

Kendall watched as Logan dropped his head to his chest, unable to look at the camera. He had a way of changing that but he had to get Logan to let go first. Shuffling up behind his love, Kendall gently gripped Logan's hip with one hand while the other guided himself to Logan's entrance. A shiver ran down Logan's spine as he felt the head of Kendall's cock press against his hole.

Taking a breath, Kendall began the slow task of sliding into the boy below him. He had to grit his teeth and call upon every inch of self control not to pound into Logan's tight heat. He could the small almost inaudible whimpers coming from Logan so he slipped his hand up from where it rested on his hip to rub soothingly along his back.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Kendall's hips met Logan's ass, the blonde keep still to let Logan adjust. But then he made the mistake of looking up into the camera, the reflection of him and Logan sending a shiver down his spine, Kendall's hips grinding softly against Logan's ass. He heard Logan moan lightly, the smart boy's head turning towards him.

"Move." Logan whispered moaning as Kendall rolled his hips forward.

Feeling the smart boy press his hips back against his own, Kendall slowly pulled his hips back before thrusting forward. Simultaneous moans filled the room as pleasure ran rampant through both of their bodies. Kendall's hips continued their steady pull back push forward routine, the blonde's eyes fluttering shut as Logan's walls clenched and unclenched around his length.

"Faster fuck Kendall faster." Logan moaned his back arching.

Not wanting to deny his lover anything, Kendall pulled his hips back before swiftly surging them forward, moaning as Logan's walls clenched tightly around his dick. The pale boy shouted the blonde's name his back arching, head thrown back with pleasure. Running his hand up Logan's back, Kendall let his fingers tangle in Logan's short hair, nails scratching lightly over the genius' scalp. Said boy moaned as Kendall tugged gently on his hair. His eyes that had once been clenched shut fluttered open revealing that Logan was staring straight at the camera.

Kendall felt the way Logan's hips faltered against his own, the blonde's grip on his hip tightening. Moving his hand from Logan's hair to his shoulder, Kendall pulled the brunette back until his back rested against his front. The new angle made Logan gasp, Kendall's cock moving deeper inside of his, the head brushing ever so lightly against Logan's prostate.

Kendall thrust shallowly as he took in the sight of him and Logan reflected in the camera lens. The sight of Logan's hips moving against his own, cock bouncing lightly where it rested against his lower stomach made Kendall groan, his eyes fluttering shut as he pressed a kiss to Logan's sweaty shoulder. He knew that the brunette had his eyes squeezed tightly shut so he decided to do something about it.

"Logie open your eyes." Kendall whispered hotly in Logan's ear.

The smart boy responded with a moan, his head lolling back onto Kendall's shoulder. The blonde knew Logan wasn't going to do as he was asked so he decided to play dirty. Angling his hips perfectly, Kendall thrust in harshly making Logan cry out and open his eyes.

"Fuck Kendall just there." Logan moaned, his hips grinding back against the tall boy's.

The blonde smirked and repeated the action, hitting Logan's sweet spot dead on. Another gasp followed by a broken moan that sounded suspiciously like Kendall's name escaped Logan. The smart boy's eyes had caught a glimpse of what they looked like in the camera lens and after a few moments Logan found that he liked what he saw.

Logan moaned lightly as he felt that familiar feeling build in the bottom of his stomach, hand moving to fist himself. He couldn't help but whine when Kendall slapped away his hand, moaning a moment later when the blonde wrapped his own fingers around his aching length. Logan's hips worked frantically as he thrust back against Kendall whilst simultaneously thrusting forward into the tight fist around his dick.

"Kendall I'm gunna." Logan moaned, his head lolling back against the blonde's shoulder.

"Let go baby." Kendall whispered in Logan's ear sending shivers down his spine.

With a strangled moan of Kendall's name Logan let go. His hips bucked frantically as his seed splashed against his stomach and Kendall's fist, a few drops dripping on the bed sheets. Feeling Logan's inner walls clench sporadically around his walls, Kendall thrust in one final time letting his orgasm wash over him. The blonde's hips stuttered as he filled the boy with his essence, Logan's name leaving his lips repeatedly.

As the last waves of pleasure coursed through their bodies both boys' slumped against each other. Harsh pants filled the room, Logan the first to make a move. Lifting himself off of Kendall's slowly softening cock; Logan let himself flop down, stomach first onto the bed. Kendall smiled tiredly as the smart boy groaned, having just realised what he was lying in. Moving to the side of Logan, Kendall repeated the action, his arm instinctively moving to wrap around Logan's waist.

"Kendall, the camera." Logan muttered turning his head to face the blonde.

The tall boy nodded, leaning over the end of the bed and hitting the record button once again. When the red light stopped flashing, Kendall flopped back onto the bed, this time on his back. Logan was quick to join him; head nestled contentedly on his chest. As silence engulfed the room, the now sated lovers lay together in silence, revelling in the feel of being in each other's arms.

**I apologise for the length, this idea got a little out of hand while I was writing it. I really wanted to explore Logan's feelings in this instead of making him go 'okay Kendall let's film ourselves fucking. I hope you all enjoy it. **


End file.
